


Day to day

by CryDblue



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Paternal Instinct, Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryDblue/pseuds/CryDblue
Summary: "Dettho looked at Gladios and successively at Uruk.  Ruedho bit his older sister and took advantage of the distraction to run from the crime scene."Or also translated as the daily life of the Ghidorah family to dried and their offspring.





	1. Party

Ruedho is angry. Her parents don't want Daddy Rodan to take her to Uncle Goji's party, shakes her little tutu skirt and gives an outraged stomp, so she loves parties.

"This is not a party for little girls Roddie," says his daddy Rodan (and that Ruedho has told him not to call her that, she is already seven years old and they are already big as Uruk who is 11).

In addition, he knows that the party is not at Aunt Mothra's house. It's at Uncle Goji's House and that's cooler because it's huge and there are many places where she and her brothers could explore. This is how he explains it to his parents. Father Ichi and Father Ni look at her seriously while Father San smiles and takes her in his arms stroking her little horns and Ruedho thinks they have understood her and are going to let her go.

-Roddie, your brothers are not coming either. - Ruedho looks across the room where his older brothers look back in a selfless way (except for Uruk, his sweet brother waits for her with a couple of dolls and the movie " The Swan Princess ") - We will all stay home today.

Ruedho sighs and stops protesting, after all he accepts the kiss on the forehead that his dad gives him before leaving: being with his parents and siblings is better than going to a silly party.


	2. Purchases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dettho is the most recognized of the package.

Dettho bit her nails nervously. I knew that habit was harmful and that I should quit but I was too worried to be able to do it at that time. After all, if the plan didn't work out, she was going to be in a good mess. Finally he put his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt to avoid the gesture and approached Father Ichi, who was walking with his brothers a few steps later.

"Father," he said, "I have to buy some test tubes for science class. What do you think if I'm going to look for them while you go to the book store?" It was a lie, I didn't need any tube or something like that.

Ichi looked at her suspiciously. Dettho cursed mentally; He knew it would not be so easy to fool his father.

"Dettho, you already have some at home, or don't you have them already? Have you broken them? Why didn't you tell me before?"

\- I realized this morning, while reviewing my things from last year to see what had to be renewed. They must have broken with the move-He lied taking advantage of the excuse of his small room transfer that Gladios had given him.

Ichi looked at his eldest daughter for a few seconds. Dettho was one of the most serious of the quartet, she had never had problems and she was already fourteen years old, so the man decided that he could let her go shopping alone and let her know.

Dettho ran before his father regretted his decision.

A boy appeared at his side a few seconds later:

–Dettho, you are a coward. You could tell leagues that you were scared to death.

-Shut. I have done it, right? That's what matters - And with a smile of triumph he added - And he believed me.

\- Of course he believed you. That's why I needed you to do this. Do you think Fauros's parents would have believed it? You and I are the perfect team: your parents consider you faultless and mine don't pay attention to me. We can carry out the plan without problems.

\- I hope so, but let's do it fast. When we finish I will buy those tubes. I don't want him to suspect.

\- And what are you going to do with those tubes?

Dettho smiled wickedly.

\- I am sure that we will find you a utility.

The boy laughed and patted Dettho's shoulder.

"Princess Dettho, we are leading you astray."


	3. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always liked hairy things.

The mall is packed. It is the end of the month and parents come to buy school supplies. Ichi doesn't usually like shopping, but this one is special.

This year is the first of Gladios and is excited. He, decided as always, sets the course of the family indicating what he wants to buy and in what order. Rodan and Ichi follow him and let him do. It is his first time and Gladios has always been very organized. The last thing they are going to buy are the texts because "the best for last, like dessert", but something interrupts the perfectly planned route by the little one: something brown, hairy and purring that is in the shop window of pets

Gladios says nothing because he knows that he has already bought many things, but his parents know him well and that afternoon they return home with another member in the family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni is he responsible for the creation of Dettho.

Ni did not even remember the actions that led him to this situation, as that small and plump body in his hands was the result of a silly impulse and a heated situation.

Ni was not the most sentimental, nor the most attached, but he never understood the fascination his brothers had with the Mexican. He never caught his attention and left it aside as something unimportant and so time passed, his brothers stuck to him, they met more, they moved with him (even to protests of the same Ni that threatened to kill them if they did) and They decided to have a polygamous relationship that would benefit everyone but him, he didn't want this, he hated this.

It was a night where his brothers had gone out to do a "work" when he met him alone, since Ichi said it was to take care of him. Rodan looked at him and became nervous with his presence, "Good," he said to himself, but that was not going to be right, the Mexican tried to be kind and offered to prepare something to eat or to chat, at first I ignore him and He passed by but he kept insisting and annoying, then it happened. He took his arm and reacted by hitting him in the face, he thought he would stay there crying or some stupidity like that, what I don't expect is that the blow would be returned. It was a fight that cost them most of the decoration of the place, a couple of furniture and television. When he was about to hit him again, something happened that he didn't think he would be able to.

A kiss, a blow, a look and the feeling, Shit the feeling, one that told him that he could never live without him, hitting his chest like a battering ram, leaving him with no idea how to get out of that situation, without having to run away like shadows at night.

He wondered again, trying to remember how and where it had happened, that is not that Rodan and his brothers did it every two hours, the Mexican should already be accustomed to this, but as he could remember, they had always tried to do it in their days sure, fuck, now I could remember something, fuck, this time it was half a month and his brothers were away and there with him, both angry and full of sexual tension. He wanted to stop.

Seriously.

Too late, having to improvise, it had been one of the few times, where Ni worried about using a condom nor Rodan, to see if it was a safe day.

He blushes and gets angry at the thought that his first child had been fathered on the dog's bed (taking into account that they didn't have a pet and the bed was only decorative) and a hecatombe that used to be the living room.

A month had passed and they didn't speak again or remember past actions, until San called for emergencies because Rodan had fainted.

"Pregnant?" Ichi asked, with a look, which was easy to understand, he was angry, more than angry, he was furious, he didn't even stand by the door listening, it was something unplanned, they didn't even know if what they had was lasting or simple fever , and now a baby. I don't even look at his brothers' face and Rodan's when they looked back, one scared and surprised, and the other two angry.

And that brought him back from the strange world that was self-guilt and the joy that every man feels when he knows that his seed is not sterile. Ichi was furious at first and San felt betrayed, but the pregnancy arranged the relationship of the brothers mystically.

Ni would he ever admit it openly, but he liked the touch he had on the little baby in his arms.


	5. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I simply had miss letter.

Ruedho has always had a beautiful, small and neat letter. According to his aunt Mothra, it is a miss letter, it is the only miss that Ruedho has.

Ruedho herself does not care exactly if her letter is from a lady or a boxer, being a lady has never mattered to her in the least. However, he likes his lyrics: he is very useful.

Ruedho Ghidorah is famous in school for many things: one of them, for making the best traps of the school.

That particular night, prior to his brother's calculus test, is using that cherished skill by filling a small piece of paper rolled up in a pen with his little calligraphy. The lyrics are indistinguishable unless it is known to be there and there is much doubt that any of the teachers even think about it. The truth is that yes, Ruedho is very grateful to have miss letter.


	6. Dettho and the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn I don't know what to put.

No noise is heard in the room except for the tearing of the pen on the paper produced by Ruedho that fills his drawing with greater or lesser degree of success. Dettho makes that noise nervous. How was it that I had never noticed? Perhaps it is because he has always been so focused on his own duties that he has not stopped to listen to others.

This time is different:  
The biology professor had asked for a simple job.

A family tree.

Dettho has been staring at his notebook without writing anything. He doesn't know what to put on, they don't even sound like it. He doesn't feel guilty, it's not like he doesn't know who his parents were, he might just not do the job and ask if he could do another. However, that explanation will not be worth the teacher. Dettho cannot simply tell him: "Excuse me, professor, I haven't had time to make my tree because I don't know how to explain the multiple relationship my parents have."

Sneakily look around: Gladios is on the couch looking at the strange drawing Ruedho had made. Uruk was busy with his essay and the backlog of History. He has to admit that it was not the best strategy, his little brother was so careless.

However, Uruk must have realized his efforts because he moves a little, enough not to attract the attention of his brothers but enough to allow him to see the blank sheet.

The next day Dettho leaves the ground looking for his brother and allows one of the few signs of affection he will give his brother in his eleven years of life: he hugs him briefly while whispering a "Thank you".

Uruk smiles at him, happy to have been able to help her and although he will never recognize this before anybody Dettho, he thinks not for the first time that he is lucky to have him as his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapters so far. I sincerely believe that they are doing well but I would like to know if they are well or have ideas for future chapters.
> 
> I will give more participation to the other Kaiju even the oldest in Toho.
> 
> Leave your comments


	7. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodan dreams of a simple life and forgets the danger.

It is a good night.

Through the windows you can see the children coming home after an exhausting day in the snow and Rodan allows himself to dream for a moment, with Dettho and Gladios playing happily, with Uruk a little older so they can take him through the garden to show you the wonders of snow. He rarely thinks of such things because he knows that the future is uncertain but sometimes he likes to fantasize that the persecution ends and his children can be raised in a normal environment and have a happy childhood.

Ichi comments that it is time to put the children to bed and Rodan, who has been entertaining him by making small lights out of his hands, takes him in his arms to take him to the underground nursery. Then they hear the noise.

Instinctively Rodan presses his son against him while Ichi listens to his brothers and gives them orders, pulls out his weapon. Rodan still has his waist, but with the child in his arms he is not in a position to fight. Ichi asks him to go down the hatch, to meet with Dettho and Gladios, to protect them, and although Rodan does not like the prospect of leaving his partners alone before a possible enemy, he understands that it is the best.

The sound of fighting, bullets, shouts and curses comes to him clearly while he puts Uruk in his crib, his older children hug him and ask him what is happening and where his parents are.

He doesn't know what to answer.

Then comes the voice of San who tries to save time for them. Rodan knows that the correct thing, the prudent thing, would be to take the children and leave through the escape tunnel that crosses almost the whole town, but he cannot leave them there with Gojira. So he goes out into the hall in time to see how the blue ray hits them.

Rodan watches helplessly as he impacts Ni and San, standing on the stairs trying to prevent Gojira from going where he and the children meet. Observe how behind the beam his beloved San writhes in pain from burns, like the moody Ni falls to the ground protecting his older brother, Ichi looks at him still standing containing the pain in his body and feels as if a part of him been charred, but he doesn't even have time to cry. Now he has the free path to where he and his children meet.

And Rodan can only beg for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make flashback chapters more often related or followed by lol
> 
> Any suggestions? Do not be shy.


	8. Dislike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things the brothers like and dislike.

There was an irrefutable truth between the four Ghidorah brothers (second generation) and that was that each one hated what the other liked, while Dettho was calm and angry, Ruedho was bustling and crazy, Gladios was serious and organized, and Uruk could be considered Sweet but reserved.

But there was something that both older and younger liked, and that was the Fiestas.

Uruk doesn't like parties. There are many things he doesn't really like, his own name is an example; (with a demon who puts his son Uruk) but most things can change them without too many problems, while the parties will cost much more to get rid of.

I could really do it if I wanted to. However, waiting for the end-of-exam party for your older siblings is not a good plan. Uruk, he will never recognize him out loud, but he prefers not to face the revenge that his brothers would prepare if he did such a thing, they had enough to take him with him to this party of elders.

So the party takes place on the agreed day and time. There is food and drink and what bothers Uruk the most, loud and meaningless music. His brothers are gone, they have been lost among the people and he is thinking that it is best to go home because of course there standing there has nothing to do.

He is about to get it, to start coming out of the door that will take him away from all that noise, when a girl from his course approaches him from behind and surrounds him with his arms. Uruk becomes startled (no, they hug him from behind without waiting for him either). The girl then plants a kiss on the lips and this time Uruk does not know if he likes it or not. He has no time to decide either, because the girl already walks away laughing leaving a stunned and blushing Uruk.

From a distance Gladios can clearly hear how the girl tells one of her friends: "I won the bet. Give me my dollar."

So that girl has kissed her little brother to win a bet. He takes a quick look and meets his sister's eyes. You both understand the message.

Maybe they didn't have the best relationship between brothers but they don't like it and soon, very soon, she will discover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally
> 
> It took me a while to do it but this was the result that I liked the most.  
I think that between the four they support and love in their own way
> 
> Ichi will be the next protagonist in the following story


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichi tells his version.

When he saw him the first time, he thought he was a particularly silly creature, everything, absolutely everything from his posture to his voice, betrayed a being too simple to be a threat, too terrestrial ... it was obvious that he had no chance against him, Even so, it was peculiar that he was so brave when he jumped on them with murderous intentions.

The Ghidorah never expected that a native of that planet could approach without fear of them and also had the guts to face them, it was not common, not at all common ...

From what he could hear from the red bird, he was also alone, of course he had a Great Boss and his friend, but it was not the same, and when he told Ichi and then he listened so carefully, with so much… His reaction was most unpredictable.

The reasons for his arrival were indeed destructive. They were there to destroy that world.

But a rare show of empathy from an inferior species that somehow managed to offer comfort to who was, for all intents and purposes, an interplanetary power feared in the known universe, an overwhelming force with an impressive list of conquered worlds And annihilated.

Such a thing was unthinkable, and moved Ichi to do something even more unthinkable, abducted the native, put him under his protection, and for once he had a desire, he wanted to save him from that damned world and offer him a life of absolute comfort in return. his side, where all his needs would be provided by them, where he would have it only for them.

For such an insignificant creature it was an incalculable prize ...

But, as Ichi came to understand, such a thing would not work, the bird wanted to leave, they had searched for the right nest after careful selection, the bird received the best possible breeding, that is why the constant conflict in which both participated seemed strange.

Ichi was the leader, he led his brothers, but he dropped down by a simple land so that he empowered himself.  
Then the papers were reversed and they left with him, he took care of them, he fed them, he loved them.

Then one day, their little nest (cheap apartment in a red area of the city) was attacked, they were unable to miss what they did not know, but they could hold grudges for reasons that concern them, centuries of wandering through space had forged a creature incredibly violent.

Ghidorah was not part of that humanity to which Rodan belonged, he didn't know the packages, they didn't know the hierarchy that could be created and the one that had apparently broken after Rodan's kidnapping.  
A giant being full of fighting wounds, ugly, but a worthy opponent, destroyed his nest looking for his lost companion.

Ghidorah had had to take Rodan away, far away for the health of his companion, his little offspring and the one to come.

Ichi held Gladios in his hands and watched his entire body in a beautiful copper color, the boy was born in the kitchen of a restaurant in the street, Rodan smiled at him while Ni and San cleaned the sweaty face of his partner and little Dettho she hugged his mother, Gladios was his, he may not have taken the prize of the first offspring but from his state of health to his character was imperfect, not suitable for living among them.

For Ichi this girl was imperfect.

So why did he keep her still alive? It only caused problems.

But the answer is the same, it is because of Rodan, it is because of that stubborn bird of fire that faced him when he was about to eat his brother's young.

And now he was the one who worried, much to his regret had taken affection, perhaps ... because it was his responsibility to be in that place, because it had been his decision to take him with him, it was he who held him captive in a beautiful place and Now in this very wounded state, he could only see the process and the way in which his life will be eliminated, leaving him and his young alone.

He remembered very well that day, the snow, the children, the baby, the noise, the fight, the anti-gravitational ray, everything was so fast ... the unfortunate had dodged the attack and had seriously injured them with a blue ray, he should have received the greatest damage but Ni did it to the side, pushing him to the side of the corridor and receiving most of the damage, fading away while that viscous liquid ran from the crevices created by the attack. I look at that disgusting being, still defiant, ready to die to protect his mate and young.

But then Rodan passed by and knelt in front of the disgusting being.

Praying that I let them go, crying for a life, when I take San and lay him on his lap it was when the children also came out crying.

"It's not worth staying in the past," he said. "Let me make a life, it's all I ask, a life with them."

Controlling the trembling of his hands, the disgusting being went where he came from, Ichi doesn't remember any more after that, just lights, people in white coats and a lot of pain, but he still saw that red spot they called his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


End file.
